Love Triangle
by Rosie.sound
Summary: We start from the beginning, what if izzie never died? what happens if nikkis mom is someone close to the school? what happens when two teachers end up pregnant by one man? Many charectors included! :D
1. Prequel

The sun shone high above the streets of Glasgow. It shone, shadowing onto a brick building where children were in the playground playing, chatting, dancing doing anything to pass the time before the next bell went for next lesson.

Of course the brick building belonged to a certain Waterloo Road School. Two teachers stood there one smoking the other drinking a cup of tea, slurping at every point possible. Eddie was the teacher who was smoking and tom was enjoying his warm cup of tea.

Rachel was in her office, looking out the window onto the playground watching over the students in the school as the newly instated Rachel Mason, since Jack Rimmer did a runner with a Miss Davina Shakleton just one term after headship. So Rachel Mason took the place with Joyce her new PA.

In the staffroom was the usual suspects, Grantly Budgin, an old teacher who was quick witted and knowledgeable and an English teacher. Steph haydock the unforgettable French teacher. Then there was Izzie, drama teacher with two daughters Mika and Chlo. Nikki Boston English and Deputy head, in charge of disruptive students. And finally Lorna English also engaged to Tom Clarkson.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel walked through the corridors after break was finished, she smiled as she watched Eddie teach the kids maths. Tom was on a free along with the other English teachers, he walked into the staffroom where they all were.

"Lorna I cant marry you its not you its me" Tom said as he went to walk away

"Shot Down" Nikki said shockly

"Tom you can't be serious, our family are already in the air"

"yeah shes right tom" Izzie added

"Well what do I do just marry you then? I don't love you lorna"

"well you seemed pretty certain when you got on one knee"

"yeah well that was then"

"tom you seriously cant do this" Izzie said

Lorna stormed off crying

"don't do this tom" Izzie said going after lorna

"ouch, what a way to say it so erm is the wedding off?" Nikki flirted

"just shut up nikki" he said wondering off

Nikki sat back down getting on with her work.

Rachel mason was sat at her desk doing work when Eddie wondered in.

"so how you settling in?" he said a bit sharply

"look eddie, I know your not happy with me swimming in like I did and taking your headteachership away from you but blame the LEA not me please can we just get it"

"fine"

"you and nikki make a fantastic team okay"

"yeah but I wish I was doing your job"

"look I do need help mr maths"

"oh yeah" he smiled

"accounts and finance im bloody useless interested?"

"you sure?"

"yeah, just please let us get on"

"alright you win, and no worries cause I'll help" Eddie smiled

"Thankyou"

"Lorna the wedding will still go ahead"

"how will it?"

"if I have to drag him there myself your getting married"

Lorna smiled

"his just got cold feet I promise you"

"Okay Iz as long as your sure"

"I am"


	3. Chapter 2

**Apologies about the structure of the chapters, on my word i have lines lol they dont show up on here :) ive rectified the situation from this point forward with replacing the lines with dots :) thankyou for the reviews :) x**

The wedding had gone smoothly and they were now at the reception. Nikki was at the bar drinking away loving the night out. Izzie was watching her best mates look happy dancing together. Rachel and Eddie were talking over a glass of wine.

Izzie went out for a cigarette with tom following.

"you alright?" Tom asked

"mmm fine, glad to see you both happy" Izzie smiled

"thanks"

"im waiting for a taxi need to head back to the girls marks left them"

Tom nodded as he stared into her eyes and captured her lips romantically.

"tom no no I cant do this" Izzie pulled away running away from tom.

Meanwhile back inside.

"see Miss Mason, I booked a room this evening" slurred a quite drunk eddie

"oooh you saucey devil you" Rachel giggled tipsy as her glass tipped and a drop fell on to Eddies leg they both giggled

Eddie took a stray strand of hair and put it behind her ear. Rachel smiled looking up at Eddie and into his eyes, Eddie's hand remained on her face as their faces came together and they kissed gently.

Rachel pulled back "I see why you got a hotel room now"

Eddie laughed

"you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to hold me" she teased tipsyly

"I guess ive fallen for you Miss Mason" Eddie slurred rubbing his nose against hers standing taking her hand and guiding her upstairs where events began.

...

Lorna smiled as she saw tom and ran over to him

"tom I have some news" Lorna smiled "to add to the excitement"

"Whats that Lorna?" Tom asked looking over at steph dancing with his oncle Reg

"I'm pregnant, I wanted to surprise you"

"What…" Tom said "I need some air"

"Tom it's a baby" Lorna said walking after him

"I don't know if im ready for a baby lorna, weve just got married"

"I know ive known for 4 weeks"

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"no…I wanted to surprise you"

"that you did, im not ready lorna"

"we will discuss this another time, lets enjoy the rest of the wedding"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The morning after happened to be a Monday, after getting married on the Sunday all the teachers were hung over not ready for school. Eddie woke up by Rachel.

"Rach…What are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Eddie…Why are we naked?"

"I did not sleep with you" Eddie said stubbournly

"No were just sharing the same bed naked in your hotel room"

"yeah but did we actually do it?"

"im not sure I don't remember I just have a banging headache"

"Ah okay, well erm…awkward" Eddie said

"look lets just get ready for work and throughout the day we will piece together what happened."

Both got changed looking away from each other. Eddie bent down and saw something on the floor by his side of the bed.

"We did sleep together, because we used protection" Eddie pointed out holding it up

"Oh…I'll see you at school" Rachel said leaving the hotel

"its never miss mason leaving mr lawsons room is it" Steph Stirred

"shut it steph and get to work" Rachel said walking down the stairs

"well Stephanie she is our resident lady of the night, and who knows Mr Lawson could of been a client" Grantley added

"I suggest you quit before you get ahead Mr Budgin" Rachel said as she carried on walking

...

Izzie hadn't slept very well last night, she'd been looking through her diary after the kiss her and tom shared, she looked at how many times Tom was mentioned and cried most the night. She went downstairs the following morning to make breakfast for the girls.

"you alright mom?" Chlo asked

"yeah just didn't sleep well darling"

"What happened last night?" Mika asked coming in and sitting down

"What do you mean?"

"when you came in you were quiet" Chlo said

"and it was early and you went straight upstairs"

Izzie sighed to herself, the girls had her.

"I had a little too much to drink last night and kissed Tom" Izzie admitted, knowing the girls would know who she was on about as tom and lorna were her best mates.

"oh my god, get in there mom" Chlo said

"did lorna not see?"

"I was waiting for my taxi and he declared his love for me, but girls this goes no further"

Both nodded as Izzie's phone rang. She picked it up.

"tom" She said smirking at the girls

"Iz, thankgod you picked up did you get home alright?"

"I did thanks, how are you and Lorna?"

"she wanted to sleep with me, then she told me she was pregnant"

"you what?"

"yupp"

"oh my god tom, you cant go around kissing me like that"

"but iz"

"Wheres lorna now?"

"shes in the shower"

"Tom it's the morning after you've just got married you still proberbly very intoxicated go and be with your wife" Izzie said putting the phone down and holding the phone to her mouth.

"you like him don't you?" Mika asked a bit sharply

"I do…but his married, and lornas pregnant"

"oh my god no way!" Chlo said

"you keep that quiet too, go on go get your stuff together"


	5. Chapter 4

Nikki was in the staffroom nursing a glass of water mixed with aspirin after last nights events it was something she needed.

"Hey Nik, you alright?" Izzie asked walking in and taking a seat next to her

"yeah headache" Nikki chuckled lightly

"im not too bad"

"to be fair you left half way through the night"

"I had too mark left the girls"

"oh I see" Nikki smiled

...

Rachel was in the office with eddie.

"nikki will be joining us soon, but last night"

"it meant nothing"

"I was kind of hoping it did"

"you like me don't you?"

"well" Rachel smiled

Eddie smiled

"okay a few more sober drinks so I can get to know you a bit more first"

"deal"

"Hiya sorry im late, needed paracetemol banging headache" Nikki said walking in

"Think we all did this morning" Rachel laughed going over to the table as the others joined.

"So we have a staffroom of highly intoxicated teachers" Eddie smiled

"its gonna be a good day" Nikki reassured smiling

"someones happy about that?"

"yeah, I just know it is" nikki smiled

"Okay then, so can we think of anything this morning?"

"not really" nikki said holding her head smiling

"nope" Eddie said also

"Well the departmental budgets are being released tomorrow morning"

"oh yes heres the breakdown" Eddie said handing a piece of paper to nikki

"Can you just excuse me for 5 minutes" Nikki asked

"cause" Rachel said

Nikki got up and walked out the office where she legged it to the toilet where she threw up.

"you alright?" Steph asked coming behind her

"yeah, alcohol, alcohol and paracetemol are not good for this time of the morning"

"oh I see"

Nikki flushed the chain and wiped her mouth washing her hands and face. "ive gotta get back" she said walking back

"you alright you look a bit pale" Rachel said worried

"yeah, ive just been sick, im alright it's the alcohol" nikki said sitting down

"you sure your alright?"

"yeah cause" nikki smiled

"alright as long as your sure"

...

Lorna was sat by tom in the staffroom holding his hand. It was clear tom wasn't happy.

"Can we invite the teachers round tonight for like a English briefing" Lorna asked

"I wont be there" grantly said

"yeah we could invite nik and iz" Tom said

"yeah that would be good, old friends back together again"

Izzie smiled as she heard her name "did I hear someone mention my name?"

"Yeah wondering if you wanted to come round tonight?"

"yeah alright then" Izzie smiled

Nikki walked in after the meeting and sat down.

"get that down you" Rachel said passing a glass of water

Nikki nodded

"you alright nik?" Lorna asked

"alcohol" nikki smiled

"ah right, fancy coming over tonight?"

"as long as its an alcohol free zone, otherwise you could have decorative carpets"

"yeah cause" Lorna smiled

"eurgh waters making it worse" nikki said holding her tummy, making most of the teachers giggle.


	6. Chapter 5

Rachel and Eddie were sat in the pub with a glass of plain coke after last nights intoxication coke was just enough.

"so tell me about yourself" Eddie smiled

"im Rachel mason and head of waterloo road school"

"that it?" Eddie giggled

"I have one daughter who is 28"

"and how old are you miss mason"

"cheeky devil im 43" she smiled sipping her wine

"oooh im 44" Eddie giggled

"are you now and what do you do?"

"im a deputy head at waterloo road school and I have a son named Michael"

"Ooooh how olds Michael?"

"five"

"awhh"

...

Nikki and Izzie had gone over to lorna and toms.

"Hiya" Lorna smiled inviting them both in as they had car shared.

Both came in and sat by the sofa they discussed English and team teaching into the night whilst having a good giggle.

"right I need to have a shower, but tom will be staying"

"actually if were having a break can I borrow your computer, for about half an hour"

"cause just through there" Lorna smiled "just mind the wedding photos"

Lorna ran up the stairs and nikki went through to the other room.

"so tom" Izzie said

Tom looked at izzie "I don't love lorna, I love you" tom admitted

"lornas your wife tom"

"so…ive always loved you more"

"tom don't"

"izzie" he said taking her hand "I love you"

Izzie looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately leading them to get out of hand and let events unfold. After they had finished, izzie looked at tom stroking his face "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too"

"come on lets get changed"

Both quickly got changed and izzie sat on the sofa drinking her drink.

"We shouldn't of done that" Izzie said regretting it

"why not"

"lorna is upstairs" she whispered

"so I love you more than her"

"just stop okay" Izzie said close to tears

Nikki came back "you alright?"

"thinking about heading off"

"oh right"

"yeah im just tired"

Lorna came down the stairs "Iz can I have a word?"

"sure"

They went to one side.

"I want an abortion, toms not interested in it, will you come with me?"

"Yeah cause you booked it?"

"lunchtime tomorrow is that okay"

"cause it is, ill be there lorna, look im heading off now"

"Okay as long as your alright iz" Lorna smiled

"yeah im fine" Izzie said looking at tom

"I better head off too as were car sharing" Nikki smiled "but thankyou and thers a word document full of resources i found for ideas have a look through see if you can make them better" Nikki smiled

"alright cheers" Tom smiled

"thankyou both for coming" Lorna smiled

"thanks" they both said leaving


	7. Chapter 6

A week had passed by Lorna was now babyless, Rachel and Eddie had entered a slow relationship. Tom was thinking what to do he hated lorna but loved izzie. Lorna had picked up on this and the events of last night in the household said this.

It was the evening before in the clarkson household.

"Tom whats this?" Lorna asked bringing out used protection

"What do you think it is" Tom said

"Yeah its not ours is it, tom are you having an affair"

Tom stayed silent

"you are arnt you, I cant believe you"

"Lorna I don't love you"

"I cant believe im sitting here, you've had sex with another woman on our sofa?" Lorna moved to the chair

Tom again stayed silent

"When?"

"It doesn't matter"

"When tom?"

"Last week" Tom said

"Am I not good enough for you"

"I don't love you Lorna im sorry" tom said

...

So it was the morning after and they were at school, Tom was in the corridors, he stopped and looked at lorna teaching who had stormed out this morning.

"Right you will no longer call me Mrs Clarkson, instead it will be Miss Dickey" Lorna said looking at tom

Tom walked on sighing to himself and went to the drama room.

"I think that's it were done"

"its not like you wanted to stay in the relationship is it tom" Izzie replied

"she found the condom"

"you didn't get rid of it?" Izzie asked

"no…and I also found out she didn't miscarry, you should of told me Iz"

"how could I, she was adamant I wouldn't tell you, its not as if you wanted a baby Look you need to tell her tom, your friends shes just annoid"

"okay" Tom went back to his classroom.

Lorna came to find tom when he was teaching "Mr Clarkson can I have a word please"

"Miss Dickey wants a quicky" a student called out receiving laughs

"be quiet and read" tom said walking closing the door behind him

"is that it then were over?" Lorna asked

"well lorna look I just want to be friends, I didn't want to get married I told you this"

"I thought it was cold feet, im now a laughing stock"

"no your not, look I just don't love you anymore lorna it doesn't mean we cant be friends"

"I know, but tom if your going to have other women around I want you out"

"okay, ill start looking for a flat"

Lorna nodded walking off

...

Rachel and Eddie were in the office discussing budgets again as Nikki didn't need to be there but the budgets were soon put to one side anyway as it became a tickling fight between the two fighting for dominance.

Eddie giggled leaning down and capturing her lips.

"Now now professional eddie"

"do you even know what that is mason"

"I do indeed Lawson, it means get on with some work mister" Rachel chuckled

"cheeky, me and you your house tonight"

"done" Rachel smiled


	8. Chapter 7

Tom went into Lorna's class before school started the next morning.

"I think we should do this properly"

"What do you mean tom?"

"I want a divorce Lorna"

"We got married 3 weeks ago tom"

"yeah I know, it just hasn't worked out has it"

"okay ill sign the papers"

"With regards to the flat, I think we should sell the house and go halves"

"fine…ill take the furniture"

"that's fine by me, just sell the house"

"Im guessing you have somewhere to live already"

"that I do, well i might"

"and im guessing its with the woman your dating"

"lorna just sign the papers" Tom said putting them on her desk and walking out

...

Rachel was in the staffroom briefing the staff.

"Can I also remind staff to keep their personal lives away from their professional lives"

Lorna and Tom looked at each other.

"Right have a good day one and all"

...

Chlo and donte were outside.

"Babe I've been thinking and that"

"Yeah"

"Are you ready to you know yet?"

"Yeah but I need to talk to mom first I said I would"

"Come on Chlo...we don't need her"

"Donte I do and I want to talk to her okay, respect my wishes please"

"Right okay babe"

"Look let me talk to her now, then we can go back to yours later"

"Yeah dads out" donte smiled

"Make sure you have protection okay"

"Course"

"Let me go find mom"

...

Izzie was in the drama studio, she just had a class with mika and asked her to stay behind, she didnt know chlo was on her way up. Chlo came in.

"Mom can I speak to you"

"Cause darling, let me just speak to you both first"

Both nodded

"I'm thinking about asking Tom to stay at mine"

"What like permanently?" Mika asked

"Yeah, we're going out and he needs a place to stay"

"Since when were you going out what about mrs clarkson" chlo asked

"Their divorcing chlo. Look I'm asking you girls before I ask him okay, your just as important in this"

"You made Tom have an affair didnt you?"

"No Tom came on to me on lornas sofa"

"You mean you've slept together?" Mika asked

"Look girls Tom didn't want to get married his lost his love interest in Lorna and fell for me, he kissed me on the wedding night, since the wedding it's been 4 weeks okay, I've slept with him 3 times"

"Oh my god!" Chlo said

"But like when and where?"

"My car, lornas sofa and this very room"

"And Lorna doesn't know?"

"No"

"Mom!" Chlo said

"Look can Tom move in?"

"Yeah his alright go for it" chlo said

"Yeah why not just tell Lorna"

Izzie nodded "go on mika let me talk to chlo"

Mika walked out going to find Brett

"What's going on darling"

"I want to sleep with donte mom"

"Okay darling your 16 I can't stop you, have you got protection?"

"Donte has I think"

"We'll if not here" izzie said taking it out her bag "I don't want you pregnant"

Chlo nodded

"Thankyou for coming to talk to me first before you did it though" izzie said hugging her

"Question though...has mika ever come to you?"

"Yeah both my girls have it makes a mom feel special it really does that both her daughters trust her"

Chlo smiled holding her. Tom walked in.

"Oh sorry ill come back"

"No Tom it's fine honest" chlo smiled

"Eh cheeky it's mr clarkson"

"Okay Tom" chlo smiled leaving the room izzie and Tom both laughing.

"Tom I want you to move in the girls are okay with it, but you need to tell Lorna"

"I will darling I promise" Tom said kissing her both of them giggling away as they removed jackets.

Lorna walked in and put the lights on and just looked. Tom and izzie looked up snapping apart

"I brought the books back for you izzie" Lorna said

"Lorna"

"Don't stop on my account" Lorna said leaving

"She knows now" Tom smiled

"I've hurt my best mate Tom" izzie said pushing him away


	9. Chapter 8

Rachel and Eddie were in the pub yet again.

"I've think ive fallen for my deputy"

"I hope you don't mean nikki"

"you you sausage" Rachel chuckled leaning in and kissing him

"Miss Mason do you fancy a walk in the park"

"I do…" Rachel smiled

Eddie was walking through the park with Rachel.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel smiled kissing him

Eddie deepend the kiss pushing her back towards a bush where they both fell and giggled.

"oooh bad boy" Rachel giggled going straight for his trousers

"oooh bad girl" Eddie giggled lifting her skirt

"you got protection?"

"no you?"

"no sod it just do it" Rachel smiled

"Oooh this is a new side to Miss Mason" Eddie chuckled

"oh shush" she smiled as she started the event.

Tom was in Izzie's house sitting with a beer with izzie.

"Chlo wont be back til tomorrow shes staying at donte's tonight" Izzie said

"oh okay mum" Mika said getting on with some coursework

"you okay?"

"yeah fine" Mika smiled

Tom held izzie "the look on lornas face earlier"

"I know but she wont answer her phone tom"

"just leave her for the moment" Tom said

"Can't blame her though" Mika said "I mean come on tom you were married"

"mika that's enough" Izzie said

"Well I'm on lornas side" Mika said getting up and going upstairs "don't get me wrong tom your lovely, you just shouldn't of done that to lorna…she is my godmother after all"

Izzie nodded "that's true"

Nikki was at home in her flat, eating the usual curry take out she had once a week, Holby City was on and she was chilling with a beer and a curry with her laptop.

Chlo and Donte were enjoying there night together.

Rachel and Eddie had finally got home after their events in the park.


	10. Chapter 9

A week had past by, Lorna had been off 'sick' all week, it was now the next Monday. Izzie was yet to arrive, lorna walked into the staffroom.

"Lorna, you feeling better love?" Steph asked

"Not really no" Lorna said

"You shouldn't be here then lorna you shouldn't have to work when your ill" Grantly said

"maybe you can spread your germs around and we can get off sick" steph smiled

Lorna looked over at tom "No, in fact I wasn't sick, I was feeling a bit depressed I mean with my marriage and all that"

"lorna" Tom said

"No tom they might aswell know, You see if my marriage breaking up wasn't bad enough, I didn't know that my husband was having affair with Izzie Redpath" Lorna spat

"Tom!" Grantly said

"That's just too much for one little heart to take" Rachel said coming over

Izzie walked through the door and saw lorna. "Lorna…can we talk"

Lorna walked over to Izzie and smacked her round the face walking out. Nikki looked shocked. Tom legged it after Lorna.

"If you want someone to pick on pick on me not Izzie"

"Oh save me the protective lovers act, you didn't want to marry me because you were having an affair with her"

"no I didn't want to marry you because I didn't love you!" tom said going back to the staffroom "you alright darling?"

"yeah, tom we shouldn't be doing this I cant not to lorna"

"why? You knew I always loved you"

"I know but shes my best mate"

"we will get through this baby I promise"

"I want to see you two in my office first lesson you got that" Rachel said to them both

Izzie sighed going to her classroom where lorna walked in.

"how long izzie?"

"it doesn't matter"

"how long have you known you've had feelings for him?"

"since before the wedding"

"how long have you known his had feelings for you?"

"he told me before the wedding"

"and you let me marry him"

"I wanted to let tom see sense to try and make it go smoothly"

"Have you had sex with my husband?"

"yes"

"When?"

"it doesn't matter"

"When Izzie?!"

"Three times, in three weeks" she whispered

"Where?"

"lorna"

"Where Izzie?"

"Your house…on your sofa" Izzie said in tears "my car and this room"

"I cant believe you Iz were supposed to be best friends you even made me have an abortion when you knew!"

"I'm sorry, he came onto me and I just couldn't say no" she cried

"look my marriage was bound to break up anyway…" Lorna admitted "apologies for the slap"

"no I deserved it"

"No hard feelings okay, we need to stay friends" lorna said holding her arms out

Izzie fell into her arms "im so sorry lorna I really am I never wanted to do this to you ever"

"Iz its happened nothing can change that, just make sure he doesn't do it too you"

"I will thankyou lorna"

"its alright I just hate that his done it, were still best friends" Lorna smiled "come on lets get to the meeting"

Rachel had also invited nikki along. They were all sat round.

"look guys you need to keep this under tabs alright" Nikki said

"look I know it seems bad but things like this happen, and we just have to work through it me and lorna we've had a chat and were friends" Izzie said

"I know, but for the time being tom you will stepdown as head of English and nikki will take your place. I don't want your personal judgement to affect your professional one"

Tom nodded

"can you three try and get on please"

They all nodded

"right you can go, nikki stay there for a minute"

Nikki stood up closing the door after them


	11. Chapter 10

"I know your going out with eddie mom"

"okay how did you know?"

"your all over each other"

"Right you okay with that?"

"yeah, im okay"

"What about if we have a baby?"

"your pregnant, your old no affence"

"thanks…im 3 days late nikki"

"oh my god…mom!"

"sorry…I really like him"

"right okay I cant stop you having children…but I have to admit something mom"

"Whats that? And when am I going to get grandchildren"

"yeah about that" Nikki said sitting down "I don't just like men mum" nikki admitted

"what do you mean?"

"I have a girlfriend" nikki admitted

"what?!"

"I neither require your permission or blessing mom…its about time you knew"

"how long have you been going out?"

"at least a year, I need to tell you because…because were getting married"

"nikki are you serious?"

"im deadly serious mum, shes my fiancé and im proud to call her that"

Rachel just stood up "I wont be there"

"What because you don't agree with people being gay?"

"I didn't say that, your my daughter"

"exactly so you should be pleased for me"

"how can I be? I don't even know who this woman is!"

"Sorry to interrupt miss mason, theres a Lorraine donnegan here to see you she says shes the new benefactor"

"oh yes send her in joyce…I want you to meet her nikki"

"Afternoon" Lorraine smiled walking in

Nikki just smirked

"Rachel mason" Rachel smiled holding her hand out

"Lorraine Donnegan, im looking forward to this"

"Im erm" Nikki came over laughing

"Whats so funny?" Rachel said angrily

"Your Nikki Boston" Lorraine laughed

"that's me, still up for tonight?" Nikki asked

"cause I have the room ready for you to move"

"fab, curry and a bottle of wine"

"sounds lush" Lorraine laughed

"hang on you two?" Rachel asked

"mum this is my fiancé Lorraine, Lorraine this is mummy" Nikki said

"and you're the school benefactor"

"yeah" Lorraine smiled

"Well at least my daughter is gonna have a good life" Rachel said

Eddie came in "We having a party?" he smiled

"No, this is nikkis girlfriend" Rachel said "And school benefactor the new one"

"Oh right I see"

"that's moms lover boy" Nikki smiled to Lorraine

"oi you" Rachel smirked

"right ive got a lesson to do so I'll see you later sweetheart" she smiled kissing her

"to be honest Rachel they are cute" Eddie smiled

"I know I was just hoping for grand children"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, thanks for the fab reviews, im off to France tonight, I'm hoping to have wifi, but updates may not happen until after (but i will try!) anyway enjoy this update. Rosie xx**

Two weeks had passed. Nikki was now living with Lorraine, she still hadn't said anything to Lorraine about the one night stand she accidentally had with tom in the park. It was a huge mistake but both were drunk. Izzie and Tom were settled in with the girls. Lorna was settled into a b and b for the time being.

Lorna walked into the staffroom that morning.

"iz I know this is a big ask, but is there any chance I can stay at yours tonight, the b and b is flooded"

"Just temporary?" Izzie asked

"I know its going to be difficult with us three, but please I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate"

"Okay you can have the box room"

"What about tom?"

"its my house…your important to me too"

"okay thanks izzie" lorna smiled

"its no problem…I think im gonna be sick" izzie said quickly running out

"iz?" Lorna asked

Nikki was already in the toilets throwing up also.

"blimey is it some bug I don't know about" Lorna said

"mines proberbly dodgey food" nikki said

"and mine" izzie said

"Right just asking this" Lorna said as they both came out "is there a possibility either of you could be pregnant"

Nikki and Izzie looked at each other

"im not"

"me neither"

"first stage of pregnancy denial"

"Lorna, I don't think im pregnant as me and my fiancé are both women" Nikki admitted receiving two shocked faces off lorna and izzie "What?" Nikki smiled

"I never had you down as been a lesbian" Izzie admitted

"not quite lesbian id say bisexual"

"fair enough"

Lorna looked at her "so you have a girlfriend?"

"fiancé we get married in the summer" nikki smiled

"Wow congratulations"

"thanks, I cant tell you who it is until shes ready because she will kill me"

Both nodded

"ive got to go" nikki smiled walking off and going to find Lorraine she found her in the office "can I have a word?"

"Sure you can sweetheart" Rachel smiled

"no with Lorraine" nikki said "sorry mum"

Rachel nodded "its okay I understand"

Lorraine went with nikki into a quiet classroom.

"okay I understand if you want to chuck me end the engagement that's fine" nikki said shaking

"hey whats all this?" Lorraine asked

"two weeks ago I got heavily drunk at the LEA weekend away that me and tom went on…we ended up sleeping together"

"your joking right"

"no I feel so bad about I don't even like him!" nikki sighed

"okay…why can I tell that's not everything"

"I'm late…and im throwing up"

"are you pregnant?"

"Im not sure…"

"well nikki if you are, we will bring the child into our world"

"seriously?"

"yeah boy or girl and two moms, we can do this" Lorraine smiled leaning into kiss her

"oh my god! Boston and Donnegan are lezzas" A student shouted out

"oh sh*t" Nikki said

"who cares if they know" Lorraine smiled leaning in again

By now a load of students knew they were going out from a chain of text messages. Nikki and Lorraine went down to the staffroom

Nikki stood at the front "can I have your attention please"

The staffroom fell silent

"all the kids have found out so I should tell you…we should tell you, me and Lorraine, were erm…lorraines my fiancé" nikki admitted as the staffroom was silent "someone say something"

"its just a shock" Grantly said

"I know but we really love each other"

"well congratulations are in order" Steph smiled

"tom can I have a word" Izzie asked

"sure" Tom said going to one side

"Lorna's staying at ours tonight"

"You what?"

"the b and b is flooded so shes staying at mine, its my house okay, I don't need your permission" Izzie said walking off

Tom sighed


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyyy! i have managed to access the wifi connection in France! So here's an updated from le fancais xxx**

The bell had rung over at Izzie's house that evening.

"I'll get it" Mika said coming down the stairs and opening it "What are you doing here?"

"hello to you to Mika" Lorna said

"Mom its lorna and a lot of bags" Mika said

Izzie came out "Hi Lorna" she smiled

"thanks for letting me stay Iz I owe you and tom"

"your staying…" Mika said

"Just temporary Mika"

"As if living with two English teachers wasn't bad enough!" Mika sighed going upstairs looking at a new website she'd been linked too

"She'll get over it mom" Chlo said

"you can have the box room" Izzie said

"I thought we were gonna do that for the nursery"

"tom…"

"Izzie…your pregnant?" Lorna asked

"erm…yeah yeah I am" Izzie said

"congratulations to you both" Lorna smiled at tom and Izzie "I will pay you guys rent and whatever"

"Lorna its fine go on go get yourself sorted"

Chlo went back into the front with tom and Izzie.

"How long is she gonna be here for?" Tom whispered to Izzie

"As long as it takes she said a couple of weeks before the b and b is open again"

"She has two weeks"

...

Rachel was out for a meal with Eddie, Lorraine and Nikki.

"so how long have you been going out then?" Eddie asked

"well weve been friends for about 4 years, and its been about a year and a bit really and she proposed a month ago and I said yes"

"You sure your right for each other?" Rachel asked

"Mum…don't question my relationship…its my choice" Nikki said

"Well im just saying I don't want you to make a mistake" Rachel said

Nikki just got up walking off and into the toilets. Lorraine got up and followed her.

"Hey darling"

"Why does she keep doing that!" Nikki said to her

"because its what mums do…look I don't mind we both no we love each other and we don't need her approval"

Nikki nodded "come on" she said going back to the table "I know you have a problem with me been a lesbian, but that's my choice, I love Lorraine and I don't require your permission or blessing" Nikki stated "I will get married to Lorraine with or without you behind me"

"Nikki im sorry" Rachel said

Nikki rested a hand on her tummy "I think im gonna be sick" she said getting up and legging it to the toilets

"Nik?" Rachel said

"I'll go…" Lorraine said

"No I want too" Rachel said going over to the toilets where she saw nikki wiping her face "are you gonna tell me whats going on"

"What?"

"the sudden sickness the sudden outbursts of emotion" Rachel said looking into her eyes "your pregnant"

"I don't know mum" Nikki sighed

"Scratch that how can you be pregnant"

"I made a mistake okay, Lorraine knows I did"

"well if you are who's the dad?"

"Tom…"

"Nik you've got to be joking"

Nikki just walked back to the table sipping some water

"nikki please" Rachel said

"Lorraine were going home im not staying here" Nikki said standing up and leaving the restaurant with Lorraine.


	14. Chapter 13

It was about a month later. Nikki had barely been at school in the past month suffering really badly with morning sickness as it was confirmed. Rachel had barely spoken to Nikki the occasional conversation over the phone.

"Lorna have you had any luck finding a flat yet?" Izzie asked

"you cant expect me to find a flat when im limping everywhere"

"look I know you injured yourself last week by falling down the stairs but im getting it from tom"

"I'll start looking again"

"cheers lorna im sorry"

"its alright I can understand" she smiled

...

Mika was sat in Miss Haydock's French lesson.

"Mika you getting on okay with your work?" Steph asked noticing she was focusing out the window

"cause she is miss, she gets so much help at home what with living with 3 english teachers"

"I don't even get any help Leanne" Mika shouted back

"Yeah right, bet you proberbly sleep with them too, that way you can get your work done quicker"

Everyone was laughing "that's enough Leanne" Steph said as the bell went "Mika" steph said as everyone left "are you getting slack of a certain miss Galloway about your home conditions because if you are ignore her come and see me if you want to chat"

Mika nodded as she walked out

...

Nikki had managed to make it into work that morning, with Lorraine driving she was summoned by her mother to see her. Nikki went to the office.

"What?" Nikki said walking through the door

"take a seat"

Nikki sighed doing so the smell of coffee hitting her nostrils as she held her tummy trying to stop herself from being sick.

"we need to talk this out you've barely been in nikki"

"and?"

"nikki your pregnant your throwing up a lot"

"im tired too, im not sleeping well"

"Maybe you should come home for a bit"

"you just don't get it do you…I cant sleep at your house without Lorraine now…Lorraine is my rock and my star…I love her okay could you please do something about that coffee, I thought you were pregnant"

"I am the coffee is eddie's, ive been lucky and not had much morning sickness"

"Alright for some then"

"Look come on Nikki cant we work this out?"

"not until you appreciate me and Lorraine" nikki said getting up and walking out

...

The end of the day had arrived and everyone was on there way home. Steph was on her way out holding her laptop when she heard sobs coming from the girls toilets, she walked in.

"hello…who's in there?"

"its me miss" Mika replied

"Mika…open the door love"

Mika did so drying her tears

"Mika can you handle half a cider?"

Mika nodded

"come on then lets go for a drink"

Steph drove them both to the pub and got in two half ciders.

"come on then talk to me"

"its leanne Galloway, theres a hate website"

"a hate website?"

"shes saying im sleeping with all three teachers"

"oh mika love"

They kept talking until Mika realised the time "I need to contact mum she will be worrying"

"I'll do it"

...

"Where is that girl, she said she was coming straight home"

"izzie calm down she will be fine"

Izzie's mobile rang "hello"

"Hi izzie its steph"

"Hi steph" Izzie said giving a look to tom

"I thought id just ring to let you know that Mika is with me, she fancied a chat and we've had half a cider, ill pop her back home in about half an hour"

"oh cheers steph she needed that" izzie smiled

"no problem, ill see you later"

"cheers" izzie said putting the phone down "stephs with her they've been for a chat"

"see iz I told you"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wanted to change it around a bit from the tv series, so i have done in this part so, its a different perspective :) x**

Nikki was back in school for the second day and went over to lorraines office. "I phoned the registry office…they have a space this afternoon"

"what you serious?"

"yes I am…were going to the chapel and were gonna get married" nikki giggled

"emergency dress shopping!" Lorraine said rushing out with nikki

_Were getting married today your all invited 4:30pm registry office. Nikki and Lorraine x_

"everyones invited, the staff and mum and dad"

"good"

_Me and Eddie will be there. Mum xx_

"Oh my god there coming" nikki smiled

"that's fantastic news now for the dresses" Lorraine said driving them both

...

"Mikas a slag"

"Leanne why are you doing this we were best friends"

"because I am, and today that picture is going to go up of you topless!"

"Fine…do that see if I care, I thought we were friends, turns out your just a cow like everyone else"

Mika went into the toilets that morning she grabbed a load of paracetemol from home and put it in her pocket and was sat in a cubicle.

First lesson had begun. Eddie saw Rachel outside.

"Mika Grainger is a no show" Eddie said

"Right ill see her mum"

Rachel walked down to the drama studio to see her and tom working on some marking. "hi sorry to bother you both, have you see mika?"

"she should be in maths" Izzie said

"shes a no show"

"Let me check the toilets, something may have happened"

"ill come with you and wait outside" tom said as they went with rachel

Izzie checked all the toilets and stood outside one talking to tom and rachel. "shes not in any of them" izzie said getting her phone out and ringing it. They heard a ringing coming from the toilets.

"that's mikas phone…Mika you in here…tom theres a cubicle shut"

Tom ran in with Rachel and tom fought with the door breaking it down just as Mika took a hand full of paracetemol

"Mika no spit them out" Tom said forcing her head forward as she coughed them out

Izzie ran over to mika and threw her arms around her "its alright baby im here" izzie said looking at tom.

"can you keep everyone out of these toilets" tom said to Rachel

"Izzie bring her down to my office and ill get her a hot drink sorted"

"cheers Rachel" izzie said "its alright mika im here"

"its not alright"

"come on talk to me"

"can we go to the office please?" Mika asked

"Cause" Izzie said taking her

They sat down in the office.

"come on Mika hun talk to us"

Tom had joined them in the office also. Rachel brought in the hot drinks for everyone.

"its Leanne"

"well we can sort her its okay"

"its not okay…"

"Mika what is it?" Rachel asked

"She set up a hate website"

"what?" tom said

"shes been slagging me off because I live with three English teachers, Lorna's doing my head in she always wants sympathy!" Mika said angrily "since shes come into our house mum I cant talk to you…"

"I'll speak to her get her to find somewhere"

"speak to her? Just chuck her out!" Tom said

"Tom not now…please" Izzie said and tom backed down "this hate website what else is on it?"

"shes going to…shes" mika cried "when I stayed at bret's we had a few to drink and shes got a photo of me topless…it was a big mistake but shes going to put it on the website, she proberbly already has"

"Well mika shes already expelled"

"it doesn't stop her" Mika said

"Show me" Izzie said "Show me what shes done"

Rachel moved away from her desk and izzie and Mika went behind the computer.

"Whatever it is darling we will fight this together" Izzie stated

Mika typed in the address and a massive picture of her and Leanne hugging came up. "shes stopped it..it is over" she smiled

Izzie rubbed Mika's shoulder "Rachel could you get lorna down here please, I want this sorted with you in the room"

"Cause"

Izzie went with Mika and sat down. Moments later there was a knock. Lorna came and sat down.

"Lorna…we need you out…" Izzie said quietly

"I have been looking I cant find any I like"

"Lorna…ive failed my girls I cant do it, I cant choose between you and my girls"

"What do you mean?"

"in other words sling your hook!" Tom stated

"Tom!"

"Look" Mika said "just move out will you, its not a big ask, it makes my life a whole of a lot easier" Mika stated

"fine ill go tonight" Lorna said standing and grabbing hold of the side as she lost her balance

"lorna?"

"ive just gone really light headed"

"oh spare me" tom said "your moving tonight whether you like it or not, I will even gratefully pack your bags"

...

Nikka and Lorraine were at the registry office at 4pm waiting for people. Eddie and Rachel turned up first. Lorraine and Nikki were separated for the time being.

"Darling you look gorgeous" Rachel smiled

"Thankyou…" she smiled

"its strange but I think I may like this" Eddie smiled

"What? Your not gay are you?" Nikki asked

"No this wedding malarkey" Eddie smiled at Rachel "Can I have a word with nikki a sec" Eddie asked

"cause"

Eddie took her to one side "do you mind if I propose to your mum today?"

"she would love it but when?"

"during the ceremony, you know after the vows when they say anyone here"

"okay but im telling Lorraine"

"Go on go and see her, ill gather everyone here"

Nikki smiled and walked off knocking on lorraines door. Lorraine opened it in tears.

"Baby?"

"its nothing its just its all happening isn't it"

"Oh sweetheart, it will be the same we just wear rings" nikki smiled "you look absolutely stunning"

"your not too bad yourself"

Both of them laughed

"Eddies going to propose to mum during our ceremony"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he wanted to do it on a special occasion and whats more special than your daughters wedding…so after the vows his going to propose after the speak now bit"

"awhhh that's cute, okay then"

The wedding had gone ahead and Rachel had accepted the proposal.


	16. Chapter 15

**Right, this is the last update I have saved on here, I'm hoping to go onto my laptop to upload some more fingers crossed I can connect it. If not i you won't get an update until the earliest 28th. Sorry. Enjoy though xxxxxx**

Just like any other morning this one was no different, the wedding party had stayed in the hotel overnight, nikki was yet again leaning over the toilet. Lorraine was stood by the door.

"this baby is going to be the end of me" Nikki sighed as she leant over again

"hey your only 12 weeks nik, does tom know yet?"

"not yet, your okay with it yeah?"

"I married you didn't i? Mrs Donnegan, Ms Boston"

Nikki smiled standing up splashing her face with water and going into a hug with Lorraine "I love you Lorraine I really do, come on I need water and food and baby needs feeding"

…

Lorna was sitting on the side of a harbour wall thinking back to a letter she wrote and left in her house.

_Dear Finder,_

_I don't know how life has come to this, but it has, Love has fallen, life has fallen and it has come to the end of me. I feel gone and that I left this world a long time ago, tom I still love him and it hurts to see him with another woman, my best mate. _

_This is the end._

_Lorna Dickey_

Lorna looked down at the water and pushed herself off the edge and into the water letting the water consume her body as it made its way to the bottom, with no struggle, she looked up seeing the small glimmer of the street light ripple on the water.

Before she knew it two strapping young lads had pulled her out and she was sitting on the side.

"you alright love"

…

Izzie and Tom came to join Rachel, Eddie, Nikki and Lorraine in the breakfast hall.

"Tom could I have a word please" Nikki asked

"Sure…"

"In private" Nikki said leading him out onto a courtyard.

"Whats up?"

"Look Tom im pregnant, the baby is definitely yours. I can understand if you don't want anything to do with it, but I need to let you know as me and Lorraine will be bringing it up as ours"

Tom looked quickly "oh crap…I need to tell Izzie"

"I will…let me" Nikki said

Tom nodded going back still speechless

"Izzie…I need a word" Nikki whispered

Izzie nodded going out with Nikki. "Whats up hun?"

"don't call me that…ive made a huge mistake and im so sorry"

"nik…"

"on the Lea weekend me and tom we got a little tipsy…we slept together, he forgot…im pregnant Iz"

"What?"

"don't blame him for this please, and I can understand if you hate me too" nikki said

Izzie looked down and sighed "I'm not happy…but I know you wont do it again…what about the baby?"

"me and lo are gonna bring it up"

"is it going to know its father?"

"not if you don't want it too no" Nikki said

"no…no it should…it will be the same age as mine nik…"

"Well we can sort something out im sure"

Izzie pulled her in for a hug "its alright nik don't worry"

They both went inside.

"right…me and Eddie we have something to show you" Rachel smiled getting out a card in her bag and passing it over to nikki.

Nikki looked confused and read the front 'Glasgow Maternity'

She opened it up and smiled.

"It's the 12 weeks scan we had done last week…" Rachel smiled holding Eddie's hand

"Mom…" Nikki smiled tracing her finger over it "im gonna be a big sister" Nikki smiled as the rest of the table smiled

"you are indeed…theres also one other thing, I know you've been calling Eddie your dad for some time, but ive done some snooping and well this came through the door" Rachel said handing over a letter

Nikki opened it everyone looking at her. Nikki skimmed over it. She folded the letter up grasping it firmly in her hand.

"Excuse me" Nikki said walking off wiping her eyes

"I'll go" Rachel said

"Rach…let me" Lorraine said going after her

"Hey babe"

Nikki just fell into a hug and began crying.

"Really is your dad that bad?" Lorraine smiled

"no…Eddies my dad…my actual dad, its just im happy but its made me go squidgy inside"

"awh I like squidgy nikki" Lorraine smiled

Nikki laughed

"Come on come back to the table you don't have to announce it" Lorraine smiled bringing her back

"Thankyou mum…honest I am happy I just feel weird" Nikki smiled

"Its alright darling I understand"

"We have our scan this afternoon"

"We do too" Izzie smiled

"really…we have the same scan dates" nikki laughed "oh tom you have been a busy boy"

Everyone Laughed


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone,**

**as most of you know I'm in France at the moment, I've run out of parts to update the here and haven't been able to copy over anymore :(**

**from tommorow (Sunday 25th August) I will have no wifi until Wednesday 28th as I'm travelling from south of France to north of France and then from north of France over to Portsmouth and then from there back home, 4 days travelling!**

**hope you can all bare with me for this and I should have a part up by Wednesday night...I hope!**

**thanks**

**rosie xx**

**A/N only a small update by hey its better than nothing :P**

**...**

That afternoon both couples were at the maternity hospital sitting in the waiting room ready for there scans, talking to one and other at the same time.

"Isobel Redpath please" A nurse said

"that's us see you later" Izzie smiled as she went off with tom.

"Nicola Boston please" Another nurse said

Nikki smiled walking through with the nurse.

"Right then Nikki if you want to get onto the bed for me"

Nikki smiled doing so, rolling her top up and undoing the button and zip on her trousers letting them fall flat.

"right then im Kelly and im your midwife, have you had any problems at all?"

"nope jus the usual morning sickness"

"ah the dreaded stuff! It should end in the next few weeks, your bumps quite large for 12 weeks"

"Well its 13 and a few days"

"even then nikki it is a bit big, mind if I call you nikki?"

"no course not" she smiled back

"okay, and this is Lorraine your friend?"

"wife…" Nikki added

"ah okay no problem"

"look I slept with someone by mistakes and were deciding to keep the baby so don't be judgemental" nikki said

"look I wont be, ive never had it like this before its exciting" she smiled getting the scanner ready

Nikki laughed along with Lorraine

"right then this is gonna be a little chilly" the nurse said squeezing the gel onto her tummy, Nikki gritted her teeth

"that was a tad bit cold" she smiled

"always is" Kelly smiled putting the scanner onto her tummy moving it around "Well well well"

"What?"

"you are correct about 13 weeks and 3 days and the reason why your bump is so big is because your carrying twins"


	18. Chapter 17

**Just a note to say about Lorna, i was going to use the storyline in the show where she dies of an overdose, but due to recent events, i cant bring myself to write it, if you want to know more pm me, but its a very sensitive time for me, and im trying to update this for you guys. hope this is okay :) Rosie x**

Izzie came out at the same time as nikki and both couples waited outside.

"Well?" Tom asked smiling

Nikki showed him the scan "its twins" she beamed

"wow" izzie smiled "congratulations" she hugged her and kissed tom

"What about you?"

"weve also got twins" izzie giggled

"oh my wow! Cogratualtions"

"just proves toms quite fertile" Lorraine giggled making the women giggle

"eh! Shush you!" tom smiled

"right well we will see you at school tomorrow"

"we will indeed, byee!" Izzie smiled

Lorraine and nikki got into the car and made there way back home.

The next morning soon arrived in Glasgow. The new half term had started. Lorna walked into the staffroom.

"lorna how are you good half term?" Izzie asked

"yeah great thanks iz"

"you don't sound convinced?"

"well there was an odd hiccup where I jumped into a harbour to drown myself, but these two strapping lads pulled me out in time"

"Lorna! Why didn't you ring me?"

"because you and tom were enjoying your week off, ive been to the doctors im on anti-depressants"

"Oh Lorna come here" Izzie said wrapping her arms around her

"Izzie its fine honest"

…

Meanwhile in the girls toilets Chlo looked at the 16th pregnancy test that morning which said it was positive.

"chlo you in ere?" Janeece shouts

"yeah" chlo said coming out sniffling

"chlo whats up?" Maxine asked

"I'm pregnant"

"no way!" Janeece said

"you taken more than one test?" Max asked

Chlo opened her bag taking one out "pregnant" she took another out "pregnant" she continued this.

"oh my god chlo, how are you going to tell Donte?"

"And what about Mr Clarkson and Miss Redpath"

"I'm screwed that's what Max…" Chlo cried putting the tests back in her bag

"Come on Chlo it isn't the end of the world"

"Isnt it?" Chlo asked

"Girls its form go on" Steph said hearing there voices and coming in

"yes miss" janeece and Maxine said chlo walked with them

"chlo hang on" steph said

Janeece and Maxine left

"are you alright love?"

"yes miss, just time of the month you know bit emotional and that" she smiled

"ah no worries" Steph smiled as chlo walked out

Steph knew there was something more to it and went to the drama room where Izzie had her form.

"Iz can I have a word?"

"yeah, right chat quietly amongst yourselves" Izzie said leaving and closing the door

"whats up?"

"ive just seen chlo, she seems really upset she was crying in the toilets and jan and max were trying to calm her"

"that's strange she was fine this morning"

"she said it was time of the month and emotions…but it looked as if she was lying"

"right, I'll speak to her, thanks steph"


	19. Chapter 18

First lesson Izzie wasn't teaching so she went to Chlo's classroom, which happened to be tom's.

"Hi Tom, could I have Chlo please"

"yeah cause, Chlo off you go" Tom smiled

Chlo rolled her eyes grabbing her stuff and shoving it in her bag and walking out. "What?"

"eh…that's enough missy whats with the tone and the attitude"

"nothing" Chlo said looking away

"likely story chlo, Steph told me you were crying, come on come to my classroom"

"why does she have to say anything?"

"because she was worried come on lets go to my classroom"

"no mum!" Chlo screamed as tears cascaded "no one understands"

"no course I don't"

Donte ran down the corridor "Is it true?" He shouted at chlo

"Donte Charles come back here!" Andrew shouted from his door

"is what true"

"what janeece texted me?"

"What did she text you? What she said?"

"she said your up the duff"

"What?" Izzie asked

Chlo looked at Donte and then at her mum and ran away and ran down the stairs.

"chlo!" Izzie said running after her

Chlo ran out the school grounds textng janeece that she had no right to tell him. Chlo ran straight into Rachel.

"chlo is everything alright?"

"Chlo!" Izzie said

"miss…" chlo said now trapped

"you and me need to have words" Izzie said strictly

"woah woah what have I missed" Rachel asked

"Is what donte and janeece said true?" Izzie asked

"is what true?" Rachel asked

Chlo looked round at both the teachers and nodded her head bursting into tears.

"How could you be so stupid we spoke about sex"

"just tell the whole frigging school mom!"

"have you taken a test?" Rachel asked catching on

"ive taken 16…all of them are positive"

"Right lets go upto my office away from prying ears okay, Izzie you go to the staffroom"

"Rachel shes my daughter"

"and right now izzie, your very highly angered so let me have a chat to chlo" Rachel said

Izzie sighed and nodded

Rachel walked upstairs with chlo.

"It was a stupid mistake and we were wearing protection its not my fault it split before we realised"

"hey accidents happen okay, do you know the options?"

Chlo nodded

"you need to speak to Donte about it too…he needs to be involved here sweetheart"

"when things go right why is there always one thing to bring you down"

Izzie knocked on the door, she walked in after picking up a tray of hot drinks.

"chlo hot chocolate, rach tea"

"thanks Izzie"

Izzie sighed and sat down on the sofa "how far gone are you?" Izzie asked

"few weeks…" chlo replied

"you silly girl" izzie said putting an arm around her "were you using condoms"

"yes mum" chlo said embaressed "it split and we didn't realise"

Izzie nodded "so your going to abort?"

"What no! I don't know stop pushing me!" Chlo shouted running out the office and running out the school.

"give her some space Iz"

"why is it always my girls" Izzie sighed rubbing her bump.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ive found away to do Lorna's death thats different from the show, but it will be a storyline they've used but different charector, i cant do the overdose for personal reasons xx**

Lorna had, had a phone call over lunch to say she had been diagnosed with MS. She locked herself in the toilet refusing to come out. No one had noticed because Chlo was still missing and she wasn't at home.

Nikki was sat in her office downstairs, when Lorraine walked in.

"hello you" Lorraine smiled going and wrapping her arms around her

"Hows things sweetheart?"

"alright apart from chlo going haywire and no one knows where lorna is"

"just another plain day at waterloo road" Eddie giggled making the other laugh

"I think tonight me and you should spend some time in the hotub"

"mmm yes I cant think of anything better"

"how are the babies"

"there doing alright think there starting to move a little, been in a bit of discomfort this morning but ive got daddy here to help me" nikki smiled at Eddie

"that's good, right ive got to go, ive got a meeting with your mum about finance"

"have fun!"

…

"Mika have you seen Chlo?"

"Nope, but the whole school knows…its makes me look bad!"

"Look we will talk about this"

"oh yeah my mum and sister up the duff, great…"

"how do you know about me?"

"your not exactly hiding it are you!" Mika said

"okay…look we need to find your sister can we talk about this when I get home"

"fine!"

Izzie walked into the toilets.

"Lorna you in here?"

"yeah" she said unlocking the cubicle and throwing her arms around izzie

"can you come round to mine tonight?" Lorna asked

"cause everything okay"

"I just need a friend, ie being diagnosed with MS"

"Oh lorna! That's bad im so sorry"

"Izzie its fine"

"I'll come round tonight, chlo's still missing though"

"that's bad, whats happened?"

"shes pregnant"

…

Later on that evening, chlo was still missing. Izzie went round to Lornas needing a friend herself.

"Iz…I heard you sure your okay to come round?"

"I need it if im honest lorna" Izzie said

"okay tea or coffee?"

"tea please, what did the doctor say then?"

"he said it explains the dizziness and the dropping of things and his given me a stack load of papers to read through but I cant be bothered" she laughed making the hot drinks "ah!" she said burning herseld

"lorn?" izzie said standing

"JUST STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" She shouted pushing Izzie into the coffee table. "Iz im sorry"

Izzie buckled over in pain

"Iz" she said going over to her

"Lorna you need to take me to hospital and phone tom"

"Izzie im so sorry"

"Lorna just please"

Lorna helped Izzie into the car and took her to the hospital and phoned tom on hands free.

Lorna held onto Izzie going into hospital. "Someone help please shes my best friend"

"your have to sign in and wait miss like everyone else"

Izzie whimpered holding onto lorna and her tummy

"shes pregnant" lorna said

"right okay, we will see her" a doctor took them through and lorna put izzie on the bed.

"What happened?"

"she fell into a coffee table"

"okay lets get an emergency ultrasound"

"just go lorna"

"but iz"

"just go please" Izzie whimpered in pain.

"Okay lets get some painkillers on drip" the doctor said as he did an ultrasound "okay Izzie, you've lost one baby but you have another one still alive"

Izzie nodded breaking down. Tom rushed in and over to izzie holding her in his arms.

"Whats happened darling?"

"weve lost one" izzie cried

Tom held her comforting her for the rest of the evening, chlo still out there on her own.


	21. Chapter 20

**Heyy everyone, so im back after last weeks downer :) thankyou for the reviews and the supporting pm's they did make me smile a lot when i needed it, i still wont be doing the lorna overdose scene like in waterloo road, as its extrememly close to home, and i couldnt put myself or my emotions through that. but im back and im happier than last week and i have ideas for lorna :) just so you all know im returning to uni in two weeks i commute from home so i wont be disappearing its just uni work comes first :)**

**hope you enjoy this**

**Rosie x**

* * *

It had been two weeks since chlo had gone missing. Izzie had barely slept after the miscarriage and with chlo, she was up all hours trying to think where she would be and worrying about her baby. Tom had been up also comforting Izzie, tom had a week off to try and contain his emotions, Izzie had, had two weeks off after the miscarriage and with chlo she just couldn't face work. Mika showed no emotion as if she wasn't bothered about her baby sister and continued to go to school. Today was there first day back after the week off.

Nikki walked into the staffroom and sat down opposite.

"hey, I know your having a hard time at the moment with chlo, but if theres anything at all I can do please let me know"

"thanks Nikki, its good to have support" Tom said

"How are you both feeling?"

"bit worse for ware…Izzie lost one of the babies too"

"oh Izzie im sorry to hear that"

"it was an accident, lorna knocked me"

Nikki nodded. "Well as I said, if there is anything I can do please let me know"

"we will Thankyou" tom smiled

Nikki stood up going off to her lesson.

…

Chlo was being taken to a house.

"Lucy where we going"

"chill chlo its fine"

They pulled upto the house and chlo was brought in

"Mark were ere" Lucy shouts

"Ill be down in a minute wait in the lounge"

Lucy and chlo went into the lounge and sat down.

…

Toms phone rang. He picked it up.

"hello?"

"hi tom its Manchester police station"

"hello any news?"

"chlo came too machester south police station about an hour ago, shes been cautioned with theft, she said she has a sister called lucy and she came to pick her up"

"chlo hasn't got a sister called lucy…and you have no address"

"no…we can look at cctv and see if this lucy is known to us"

"right Thankyou please let me know" tom said putting the phone down

"babe?" Izzie asked

"Chlo was cautioned an hour ago with theft"

"What my chlo?"

"yeah…a girl called lucy picked her up…im gonna go and see the police"

"alright be careful"

…

"Mika get on with your work please, I know your having a hard time, please try and focus" Steph said

"leave me alone please" Mika whispered

Steph bent down to face her "hey they will find her"

"What would you know?" Mika stated getting her stuff together "just leave me alone" she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the school to the off licence where she brought a bottle of vodka and sat in the park downing it.

Back at the school Steph went to Izzie

"Mika's done a runner, look don't worry she'll be back"

"that's both my girls" Izzie sat up "Am I that bad of a mother"

"No Izzie, Mika will be back I promise you, there both having a hard time"

"What do you know steph tell me!" Izzie said

"Mika's been confiding in me"

"what has she said please steph this could explain a lot"

"she said chlo slept with brett…mika knows chlo is pregnant…apparently donte knows about them too…he found them together in bed…"

"and you didn't think I needed to know this" Izzie sighed rubbing her bump

"I was her confidont"

"weather you were or not you should of spoke to me" Izzie sighed "come on we best get to this presentation of business ideas, part of lorraines lesson"

"yeah come on"


	22. Chapter 21

All the teachers and students were in the hall watching the presentations. Mika was at the door.

"So this paper will be a weekly event, getting the going ons, the tittle tattle"

"tittle tattle?" Mika asked swaying in

"I guess that's it" Brett said sitting down

"Mika!" Izzie warned

"I'll give you a little tittle tattle for you big ego trip, Posh schoolboy, screws girlfriends sister. My sisters missing because of you, she could be dead and all you care about is a poxy school newspaper" mika said ripping it up

"Mika Grainger!" Nikki said walking over

"Mika!"

"Izzie let me" Nikki whispered

"Nikki…shes my daughter"

"and you've already got one missing…" nikki snapped whispering still "sorry that was out of order"

"yeah it was"

"look let me sort her out okay"

Izzie nodded stepping back, nikki got hold of her arms.

"get the hell off me" Mika slurred

"No Mika your coming with me"

Mika threw up over nikki. Nikki sighed taking her suit jacket off which was mainly covered in sick. And put it on the floor in the hall.

"Right come on you" Nikki took her into the girls toilets and pushed her over the toilet where mika threw up again "that's it get it all out" Nikki said rubbing her back.

"Miss im sorry"

"its okay lets get you sober" Nikki said getting a bottle of water from the machine outside "here have some water"

Mika flushed the chain and sat on the floor and took a sip of the water as she burst into tears. Nikki kneeled down by her.

"come here mika" Nikki sympathetically said opening her arms which Mika fell into holding Nikki

"Im so sorry"

"Mika I can understand, come on lets get you up to miss masons office get you lying down"

Mika nodded. Nikki held her walking with her.

"Nik she okay?" Izzie asked

"Shes alright, shes upset about chlo, im taking her upstairs to lie down"

"Alright thanks nik, ill be up soon"

…

"Come on Chlo come upstairs" Lucy said from a bedroom with Mark and obvious noises coming from it.

"Im just going the loo lucy ill be in a min" chlo said looking over at a phone as she went in

"hurry up chlo"

Chlo picked up the phone and phoned the first number she remembered tom's.

"Tom tom its me"

"chlo, hun its so good to hear from you where are you"

"im at this house, its down a long driveway not far from the school. Go out the gates turn left go down and then left a…chlo go into lucy now…marks waiting" a guy said as he put the phone down

"chlo chlo!" tom said putting the phone down "Right left from waterloo road and left down a driveway chlos there" tom said to the police.


	23. Chapter 22

**A small part but i hope to endure laughter :D x**

Eddie came off the phone from tom and went into the office where Izzie, Mika, Rachel and Nikki were.

"Toms just rung, his got chlo his on his way back"

"oh my god really?!" Izzie said

"yeah she was been used for sex"

"That's horrible" Mika said

"Its okay she got out before anything happened"

"My poor baby" Izzie said

"Izzie you couldn't of prevented it, be thankful she phoned tom" Nikki smiled holding Izzie's hand

"I know Nik, I just cant believe it"

Tom came in "Knock Knock…"

"Tom"

Chlo ran in and straight to her sister they just hugged and cried together.

"Mum…Im sorry" Chlo said going over and holding her

"don't you ever run off like that again you hear me chlo" Izzie said through tears

"im sorry" she cried

"Look I think we should give them a bit of space" Nikki said to Rachel and Eddie

"yeah good point nik, lets go for a cuppa" Rachel smiled walking out with Eddie and Nikki

"Chlo have you had a think?" Izzie asked

"yeah…I don't think I could get rid of it I want it…but I know its definitely donte's"

"how?" Mika asked

"because donte stopped me and brett before he…well"

"okay okay…" Izzie said "go and find donte hun"

Chlo nodded and went to Donte's class, also her class.

"Mr Budgin can I speak to donte please"

"Miss Grainger you should be…" Grantly said

"CHLO!" Janeece, Maxine and Donte ran to her

"oh for heavens sake" Grantly said

"babe you alright?" Donte said

"Oh so miss grainger is a pig now" Grantly mumbled

"Ive been better, look, im keeping the baby its definitely yours"

"oh how wonderful another teenager to become a statistic" Grantly sighed

"Yo sir, shut it, im becoming a daddy" Donte smiled

"Adolescents no clue in today's current world" grantly said


	24. Chapter 23

**HEYY! Sorry about lack of updates back at uni work load is piling up! Will try and get an update once a week :) rosie x**

**WARNING : This part contains emotional scenes (do not read if sensitive)**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the three ladies were 29 weeks pregnant or there about. Lorna was her usual depressive self she went upto the roof top to sit and think. Lorraine was sat in the office thinking about the nursery and buying expensive things.

"I can't believe me and nik are having a little girl" Lorraine smiled

"Your gonna be great parents you both really are, and im having a boy so you have a brother and brother in law" Rachel smiled

"its going to be brilliant" Lorraine smiled

"Miss Miss" Janeece screamed running

"Janeece your supposed to knock"

"the looney English teacher is on da roof she gunna jump miss"

"What who?"

"Miss Dickey, shes on the edge and everyfink"

"its everything, okay we better go" Lorraine said going with janeece

Nikki was on the roof "Lorna we can sort this"

"What would you know Nikki" Lorna said

"Lorna theres better ways come on I promise"

"Its too late Nikki!" Lorna said as she jumped

"Lorna NO!" Nikki ran to the side to try and save her and looked down

"LORNA!" Izzie screamed running to her

"GET INSIDE ALL OF YOU!" Eddie screamed to the students

"Lorna!" Tom said going to her side

Nikki ran outside "is she dead I tried to talk her down I really tried" Nikki burst into tears

"Nikki its not your fault baby you tried" Lorraine said holding her

"Lorraines right, an ambulance is on its way"

"shes dead Rachel" Izzie cried

"Weve still got to have the police and ambulance Iz" Rachel said kneeling down

"I know I just cant believe she didn't say anything" Tom said tears threatning to fall

"crap!" Nikki said as she held her tummy

"Nikki you alright love?" Rachel asked standing up

"no…no im not" She held onto Lorraine

"nikki your breaking my shoulder babe whats up"

"I dunno im in pain" Nikki bent over nearly in tears

"Lorraine get her to the hospital"


	25. Chapter 24

Lorraine took nikki to the hospital. Nikki was nearly in tears in pain. She was rushed into maternity.

"Right Nikki your going into labour, you need to breathe darling" A midwife said giving her gas and air

Nikki was crying. Lorraine stood by her holding her hand and getting her hair out of nikkis face. "come on sweetheart you can do this"

Nikki sucked on the gas and air. "text mum" she sobbed

Lorraine did so.

_Nikkis gone into labour. Lo xx_

_Oh my gosh we will be there soon, we have to sort out Lorna. Xx_

_No worries im with nikki xx_

"She will be up as soon as she can shes got to sort out Lorna"

"okay" Nikki nodded wanting to push

"right nikki your 4cm dilated we cant have you pushing yet we need to get you into a gown okay"

Nikki nodded

"I'll help" Lorraine said

…

"Whats going on Rachel?" Tom asked worried

"nikki's gone into labour"

"right okay I better go" he sniffed

"don't you even think about it tom, you stay with izzie"

Tom put an arm around Izzie, Eddie put an arm around Rachel as Lorna was taken away into the ambulance to the hospital to be confirmed dead, although everyone knew she was.

Rachel went over to Izzie and Tom.

"If you want to have some time off you can I know this is hard for you both as she was very close to you both"

"yeah she was a very close friend" Izzie sniffed "We don't need any time off Thankyou Rachel, Lorna wouldn't want it"

Tom nodded "Babe are you sure?"

"yeah, I know why she did it, and know one could stop her"

"why?" Rachel asked

"she was diagnosed with MS and deteriating quickly she didn't want to end up in a wheelchair, I tried everything" Izzie broked down

"Babe its not your fault it isn't"

"toms right mom its not your fault" Mika said with chlo holding there mum.

…

9pm.

"Right nikki were going to induce your labour okay this baby is coming tonight"

Nikki nodded shattered already.

"Okay theres the waters" The Midwife said "Right on your next contraption push away"

"You can do this Nikki come on darling" Lorraine said


	26. Chapter 25

**apologies for not updating been really busy in the past week, but i really hope this makes up for it. Much love xx**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**

Nikki was on the bed taking Gas and Air. She pushed on her contraption screaming out a little.

"that's it baby!" Lorraine smiled holding her head

"come on Nikki well done"

Nikki pushed again

"that's it good girl, right I can see the head" the midwife informed her

…

"I think its best if we make our way upto the hospital" Rachel said looking at Eddie

"yeah come on" Izzie said

Rachel nodded going with them.

…

Nikki was screaming as she pushed.

"okay nikki take a few deep breaths and some gas and air, the shoulders are delivered so we need one more final push okay"

Nikki nodded her hair sticking to her face. "give me your hand" nikki said to Lorraine

Lorraine gave her both nikki held one and Lorraine covered the back of her hand with the other.

Nikki began to push screaming, pushing lorraines hand, Lorraine trying to hold back the stinging pain tears.

Nikki stopped screaming as the baby took over cries ringing out across the room.

"you did it baby" Lorraine smiled kissing nikkis sticky forehead

Nikki smiled out of breath still.

"you have a little girl" the midwife said placing her on Nikki's chest.

Nikki looked down and smiled "hello little one"

"shes gorgeous well done nikki" Lorraine smiled kissing her on the lips

Nikki kissed her back

Rachel turned up with tom, eddie and izzy and the girls about an hour later. Nikki was fast asleep Lorraine watching her.

Rachel walked into the room "hello" she whispered smiling

"hey, shes fast asleep at the moment, labour took it out on her but you have gorgeous granddaughter" Lorraine smiled

"lemme see" Rachel beamed going over to the cot and looking in. "shes gorgeous"

The baby was squirming a little. She started to cry.

"hey little one" Rachel said picking her up "your mummy is trying to snooze" Rachel said bouncing her

Tom came in "is it alright if I come in?"

"yeah nikkis asleep, oh and congratulations daddy" Lorraine smiled

"Izzie has taken the girls to the chapel, she wants to grieve shes told me to come here" tom said

"its alright tom, im sorry about your loss"

"its okay, we will arrange the funeral for her, is this the beautiful little girl" tom said putting a smile on

"yeah" Rachel smiled "think shes a little hungry shes getting restless"

"let me have a cuddle" tom smiled lifting the baby into his arms "hello sweetheart welcome to the world" tom smiled bouncing her

Nikki's eyes opened "owhh" she moaned holding her stomach

"nik?" Lorraine asked

"in a little bit of pain" Nikki smirked

"well you have just forced a little person out"

"mmm true" nikki smiled

"I think shes hungry" tom smiled

"mmm my turn then" nikki laughed "tom get lost" she smiled

Tom smiled passing the baby over "shes gorgeous well done" tom smiled

"Thankyou, I still want you to be her dad eventhough she has me and Lorraine I want her to know you, you've given me and lo an opportunity for which we are really greatful"

"its okay no problem" tom smiled leaving

Nikki pulled down her gown and began to feed her.

"we need names" Lorraine smiled

"I have an idea" nikki said

"whats that?" both Lorraine and Rachel said

"Jessica Isabelle Lorna Boston…lorna was a great friend and colleague and she died this morning but another gorgeous baby has been born today" Nikki said as she was feeding

"I love that name" Lorraine smiled kissing nikki

Rachel smiled "that's really nice nikki"

Nikki smiled looking down "jess" she smiled

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**


End file.
